


AUgust day 3- Soulmates: A girl and her dog

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: A simple woman with a coffee shop job meets the dog of her dreams
Kudos: 1





	AUgust day 3- Soulmates: A girl and her dog

I lean back in the grass while simultaneously closing my eyes and the grass below me tickles on my cheeks and arms. I’m in a park- I finished up a day of work at my job making espresso drinks at a somewhat posh cafe. It was a busy day and i had burnt my hand in the flurry of action during the midday rush. I didn't love the job but the smell of the roasted beans and some of the customers make it worthwhile. Today, Lawrence came by, an elderly man who’s really chatty and lost his wife a few years back. He always orders a regular black coffee and reads the newspaper in the same back corner. This morning, he was talking about soulmates. 

Soulmates.. Soulmates… Soulmates… a fun concept in theory but also kind of scary I thought. If you only had one person, what were the chances of finding them? Sounds dubious. But I continued to lay in the grass as the wind picked up and brushed through the trees. Suddenly, a distant thunder cracked, rumbling the ground beneath me. I opened an eye, suddenly noticing things had gotten darker since I last looked up. I need to pick up and go, the sky looked ready to drop at any moment and I hadn't brought an umbrella. I collected myself, straightened my shirt and opened my backpack to pull out my sweater as the temperature dropped rapidly. I felt around, as the inside was large and mostly dark, until I felt the plushness of the sweater I had packed that morning. Victoriously, I pulled it up and looked up. 

A pair of eyes were looking at me, yellow and keen. A dog. A small brown mutt, a little chubby, looked at me straight in the eyes quietly. Unsure what this dogs intentions were, I put on my sweater while keeping my eyes on it. a slow wag built in the dogs tail as if it was hesitantly deciding that it liked me. I smiled at the dog and looked around, There was nobody in this park, it was fully empty, and the wind was whipping around now. A second crash of thunder erupted, the dog yelped, and immediately ran towards me and leapt into my arms, trampling my backpack. Upon touching it i felt it shiver, apparently afraid of thunder. I felt for a collar and there was none. 

I was keenly aware that it was going to dump in moments, and I now had a strange dog that was stuck to me like glue that didn't have any human companions nearby by the looks of it. I got up and collected my things but the dog followed, practically stuck to my side. Another rumble of thunder hit, and the dog again let out a yelp and attempted to get closer to me by standing between my legs. I could feel him shake. and the drops started coming down from the sky. 

The choice was seemingly made for me, Im taking this dog home.


End file.
